Curse
by neverlife
Summary: The fall of the Uchiha clan at the hands of their own power. ONESHOT


I don't own Naruto, I never claimed too, and I 'specially don't own this curse.

To see a little girl cry her heart out-To see her hurt-to see her in danger.

That is the greatest thing to me. A little girl that makes others cry should cry herself. A little girl that hurts should be hurt. A little girl that puts others in danger should be put in danger herself. I don't understand why she does it, I just know she does. I don't understand what she would gain from doing those things. Yet she does do those things, she did it for a long time. Some say she's a demon, some say she's a ghost, some say she's really an adult, all say she is evil.

x

I saw her, I saw the little girl. She was sitting there atop the boulder, she was there before we were. She was sitting there, but I was the only one that noticed. I knew she was a bad omen, I knew she was cruel. Yet, I didn't believe the legend, I didn't listen to the little voices in my head the little feelings in my heart. When they brought a kid, another girl, the bad omen stood up, and walked into the cave. They put the kid into the cave, they tied her up and placed her under a genjutsu. When the kid's team mates came, they attacked us, and ran into the cave to save the kid. Then she touched the goggled kid on the shoulder and whispered something. She then waved her hand when they were inside, causing the cave to collapsed as if a ton of explosive tags were set off inside.

x

They left, I can't believe they actually left. They went away and left me alone, I could hear them fight, I could hear them leave. I could hear them talking to our teacher. I could hear my female teammate burst into tears. Then they left, I could hear no more. Suddenly I heard a noise, a shuffling as someone dragged themselves across the ground. I looked up, staring at the sky above me, not moving, or even saying anything. Suddenly a face appeared in my line of sight, a blond man looked down at me, concerned. "Are you alive, yeah?" he asked quietly almost as if he was fearing the answer. I responded with a weak grunt. "What's your name kid?" He asked.

"To" I managed to croak out the last syllable of my name. "Obi-" I tried again but my voice faded out.

"Tobi, yeah." He said, "Mine's Deidara." He looked down at me sadly, "You're gonna die kid."

"I know, Dei-" That was it, the last thing I saw was the little girl. Standing there sadly, her bangs in her eyes, and her clothes swaying slightly in the wind.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was the last thing I heard.

x

I didn't understand at the time what was happening. All I knew was that it was bad. All I wanted was for it to stop. All I wanted was for her to go away. To leave me alone, to stop this madness. It was my fault, and I told him that. He believed me, he believed that I was the one that kill them. He believed that I was the one to make him cry. And I did, I made him want to kill me, I made him hate. I had hoped he would kill me, I had hoped he would be the one. I didn't think that the one that started it all would finish it. But she did, our gift had become a curse. Our power literally became our downfall. Our savior had become our slayer. Our curse will end soon, once all of us are gone, it'll end.

x

I saw her for the first time. She stood there, looking at me, and shook her head sadly. "The person you are looking for is here. You, however are after the wrong person" She lumped down on the other side of the rocks, shaking her head mumbling what sounded like "Too bad, Sasuke." She watched us fight, I know she did. She watched the two last Uchihas fight it out, watched as I tried once again to hurt my brother. I hurt him a bit, I know that, but not enough. I lost of course, and as I lay there she came over. She stood next to my brother, she didn't touch him, he didn't touch her. "It is time." she wishpered, "Itachi, Sasuke, Those who carry the Uchiha blood, the cursed blood. Begone." She waved her hand and we were gone, we were dead, we were in the light. We were a part of light, the impurities squeezed out and sent to their proper place. My brother turned to me, he told me something:

"I didn't kill them, you know."

x

"You gotta save him! You have to!" The blond shrieked at me. I couldn't recall his name at the time. I knew his name of course he was my friend, my teammate. That didn't matter right now, right now only saving my teacher mattered. Only keeping him from dieing. Then she came. She was walking across the grassy field to us. She stopped by me, knelt down beside me, and put her finger on Kakashi's sharingan eye. Naruto didn't notice her, he couldn't notice her, he couldn't see or hear her. I stopped healing him, I glanced at the girl who looked just like me and ignored Naruto's shrieks.

x

I was walking in a strange place, the space surrounding me swirled with shades of orange. I felt a tug and followed the direction it was tugging towards, towards the comfortable looking spot of darkness. Suddenly a voice rang out, "Kakashi, you are heading the wrong direction." It chided, "Do not follow the eye that is not yours." Suddenly I realized I had been following the tugging in Obito's sharingan eye, I stopped, and the tugging continued becoming more and more frantic each coming second. I turned around and headed away from the darkness, I didn't know where I was going but I trusted that voice for some odd reason. The further I walked from the dark, the harder the eye would try and tug me back, until the burning light enveloped me.

x

Kakashi woke with a gasp to see two Sakuras standing above him. I looked down at him, and at the other me. She beaconed with her fingers and out of Kakashi's eye came the sharingan. I looked at her, put my hand on her shoulder, turned to the shocked Naruto, and said "Bye." And vanished. It was time to go home.

x

"He doesn't have a name, yeah?"

"**No,"**

"He looks like someone I knew,"

"So what will we name the kid?"

"How about...Tobi."

"Yes! I wanna be Tobi."

I leave you there wondering, is this the very same "Tobi"? Or is it someone else who simply doesn't have a name? I leave you here, wondering. Always wondering. No I won't continue this. Don't ask

Ok narratives:

Random

x

Deidara

x

Obito

x

Itachi

x

Sasuke

x

Sakura

x

Kakashi

X

Sakura

X

Random akatsuki dialog. (The naming of Tobi)


End file.
